Gravity Falls One-shots
by Diana Huntress Pines
Summary: A series of one-shots from Gravity Falls that will have you on the edge of your seat. Most will be intense, but I will make sure to have some light-hearted ones in here.
1. The Rift

Tittle: The Rift

Summary: my version on how Bill got his hands on the Rift.

Characters: Bill, Ford, Mabel, Dipper.

Shippings: no shippings.

Authors Note: please keep in mind that Ford hasn't yet Bill-proofed the Shack.

* * *

"Mabel, you gotta listen to me." Dipper begged.

"Sweater Town is not accepting any visitors." She told her brother. He had lied to her, deceived her, kept the truth from her, and it hurt. After she had gotten the unicorn hair to protect the Shack from Bill, Dipper had decided to go against Fords wishes, and told her about the Rift. He had kept it from her for so long, the words cut like a knife.

So she ran up to their room in the attic, buried her head in her sky blue sweater, and gone to Sweater Town, the place she went to when she was deeply upset. She had sat next to her backpack. She had one, as well as Dipper, for when she went on the quest for the unicorn. Ford had trusted him to look after the Rift, so he kept it in his own pack, the one he grabbed just now.

If he really cared about her, he would have told her the moment he found out. But he didn't, and Mabel couldn't trust him anymore.

"I just wish you'ld trust me." Dipper said sadly as he turned to leave. She watched him go, suddenly craving sweets.

"Only chocolate can cheer me up, now." She reached into her pack and felt around. Not finding any, she pulled the bag closer and took a look inside. She saw a snow-globe with black snow inside. Not remembering putting that inside, she brought it out. It wasn't a snow-globe.

"What the...? It's the Rift." She remarked.

"Wrong backpack." Mabel sighed. Then the world turned grey and a small, yellow, triangular being materialized in front of her. It wore a black bow tie and top hat, had one eye, and had a strange brick pattern on the lower half of its form.

"Bill?" She asked cautiously. Mabel stood and backed away slowly until she hit the wall, clutching the Rift to her chest. "What do you want?" He held out a hand.

"I want the Rift, Shooting Star." He said simply.

"What!? No!" She hurriedly put her hands behind her back, the Rift still in her hands, and looked away. This was Bill she was talking to! She was not about to hand over a potential weapon to this villain. He narrowed his single eye.

"Give it to me." Bill ordered sternly. Dipper told her to not, under any circumstances, give it to Bill, but did not tell her what would happen if Bill got his hands on the contained Rift, because she had ran out of the room on him.

But although she didn't trust her brother anymore, there would have to be an extremely good reason why she couldn't give it to the triangle. And in this case, she trusted her twins judgement. Mabel didn't hesitate. She met his eye squarely.

"No." Bill looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Fine." Mabel's eyes widened. This was unlike him. Very unlike him.

"What do you mean, fine?" She asked cautiously.

"Exactly how it sounds." And with that, he dissapeared, vanished, gone from the room. The world returned it's colour. Mabel looked around frantically, before looking at the Rift.

"What just happened?" She asked absentmindedly. Suddenly Dipper burst through the door. Mabel frowned. Something was off about her brother. His eyes were yellowish, the pupils more oval. It was vaguely familiar.

"Mabel, I know you don't trust me at the moment, but we really need your help in the basement. The infinity-sided die rolled again and-" His gaze was drawn to the globe she held in her shaking hands. His eyes narrowed. "You weren't about to give that to Bill, were you?" He asked, suspicious, putting his hands on his hips.

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous." She retorted. Then her eyes widened. She realized who it was.

"Well, then, could you please give it back to me? I don't know how you got it but-" He was cut off by pain flooding through his face. He stood there shocked, a hand on his sore cheek. Mabel had punched him.

"You're not getting the Rift, Bill!" She said firmly, straightening, her chin held high.

"He...hehe...haha...ahaha...ahahahahahaha! Pain is hilarious!" Bill laughed, exhilarated. Then his face turned serious. "Now give it to me Shooting Star."

"For gods sake, Bill! No!" She ran out of the room, ignoring strange looks from Stan and Ford, who were in the kitchen eating Stans infamous stancakes. Bill followed, and Ford realized what was going on. He refused a second helping.

"Excuse me, Stan. But I gotta go." Stan shot him a puzzled look, then shrugged.

"Suit yourself. More stancakes for me." He dug in as Ford ran out the door, shrugging on his coat on his way out.

Mabel ran and ran, through the forest, without stopping to rest. She jumped over logs, dodged trees and climbed rocks that were in her way. She panted hard, but she didn't dare pause to catch her breath. She constantly heard footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer, until large hands clamped around her mouth. Her eyes widened, her breath caught. Then she calmed down. These hands were not Dipper's. They were too big.

Feeling her calm down, Ford released her.

"What's going on?" He whispered. Neither of them wanted Bill to find them.

"Bill wants the Rift, so he possessed Dipper to get it. I figured him out before I gave it to him, though." She explained. Ford narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How did you know about the Rift?" He asked cautiously. Mabel wound her fingers together.

"Dipper maaay have told me." She admitted slowly. She took a deep breath, waiting for his reaction. Ford facepalmed, and dragged his hand down his face. "Look, I think that it's a good thing that I knew about it. I mean, if I didn't, Bill probably would have the Rift by now." Mabel reasoned. Ford considered this for a moment.

"I suppose you have a point." He agreed.

"Why does he want it, anyway?" She inquired. Ford hesitated, and Mabel frowned unhappily. "Just as I thought. You don't trust me." She accused. He looked shocked.

"Look, Mabel." He said, rubbing his temples. "This isn't about trust-"

"Then what is it about?" She raised her voice. "Is it about faith!? About loyalty!? Cause those, in this case, are the same damn thing!"

"Just listen to me-"

"No! Dipper has been lying to me because of you! And it hurts. It hurts, so, bad. Don't you know how it feels, to be betrayed by your own brother!?" She was shouting now.

"Mabel-"

"I should have pressed that button." Mabel sounded cold. Ford was speechless. He was frozen, shocked by what she had said. Then a voice came from behind him made them jump.

"Hiya, Sixer. Shooting Star. Fancy seeing you here." Bill, still in Dippers body, appeared around a tree. Mabel cursed.

"Run!" Ford ordered. She obeyed without another thought.

"Come back here!" Bill shouted, but she didn't hear. She was already out of earshot. She pushed forward with long legs, but Dipper had a stride to match hers. Bill used this to his advantage. Mabel ran harder, but it was no use. Bill caught up with her, and shoved her over. She went sprawling, and frantically tried to get back up, but Bill stood over her, blocking her way. She shuffled backwards until her back hit a tree by a steep hill. She glared at her possessed brother. Bill stared back at her, wickedly gleeful.

"You lose, I win, Shooting Star. Now give me the Rift." He ordered.

"Why do you want it so badly, anyway?" She asked, trying to stall for time. Bill laughed.

"You really don't know, do you?" Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"Just spill it, triangle."

"Weirdmagedon."

"Weirdmawhatnow?" Bill sighed.

"Weirdmagedon. If this Rift is released, the nightmare realm and this world will collide, spreading weirdness across the globe, destroying the world. And I will finally have a physical form!" He explained.

"Oh. Well, in that case, you're definitely not getting this." Mabel confirmed.

"What!?" Bill exclaimed.

"After telling me all that, do you really think that I would hand it over, only to have the world ended!?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I've got news for you, isosceles. You're not getting this Rift, not as long as I live and breathe." She told him sternly, getting up. She towered a millimetre above her brother.

"I'm gonna tell you this one more time. Give. Me. The. Rift."

"Over my dead body." Mabel retorted. Bill cracked a smile.

"That can be arranged." He said simply. Mabel's eyes widened, horrified. Bill launched himself at her, going for the Rift, and together they rolled down the hill, kicking and hitting, both trying to get and keep the Rift. They plowed through thorns and bushes, earning cuts and scratches. They bumped into trees, logs, and roots, gaining more bruises every metre. At last they reached the bottom. The victor, sadly, was Bill. He towered over the battered and bruised Mabel, smiling evilly, holding the Rift.

" _Now_ , you lose, Shooting Star." A crashing came from the forest behind them. Bill and Mabel looked, and Ford came stumbling out of the bushes. But when he spoke, he sounded strange.

"Mabel! Don't let him get the Rift!" He cried.

"Dipper?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. Bill knocked Ford out, so I possessed him. I hope he forgives me."

"You gotta get your body back!" She pointed at Bill. "He has the Rift!"

"What!?" He looked, and a horrified look appeared on his face. "But how?"

"Fell down a hill, he got it before me." Mabel explained quickly.

"No, not that! How do I get my body back!?"

"I don't know! Just get it back!"

"Sorry to interrupt this plotting, but I have a Weirdmagedon to get to." Apologized Bill sarcastically, and raised the Rift above his head, ready to smash it into the ground.

"No!" Mabel shouted, and launched herself at Bill. They went down, Mabel throwing punches.

"Mabel, please be careful wth my body." She punched Bills face.

"Sorry, Dipper." She cried, and kicked Bill in the nuts. Dipper winced as Bill kneeled over.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt."

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Now's the the time to get your body back!" Another punch, this time to the gut. Bill vomited as Dipper cringed. "Quick, while he's weak!"

"I-I don't know if I can!" He yelled back, watching her beat up his body.

"Yes you can Dipper! Bill forced you out of your body, right?" He nodded, but realizing that she couldn't see him, spoke.

"Yeah."

"So do the same for him!" Bill gained the upperhand somehow, and pushed Mabel down. He knelt ontop of her and started to return punches of his own. "Dipper, please." She begged, her nose now bleeding sluggishly.

"But what if I can't? What if it doesn't work?"

"It will! You gotta trust me!" Another punch broke her nose. She freed an arm and attempted to push Bill off of her, to no success. He grabbed a sharp stick nearby and raised it above his head, ready to stab. Dipper's eyes widened with horror. Then he closed them concentrating deeply. He sighed in frustration and opened his eyes.

"I can't do it, Mabel." She closed her eyes, and with her throat burning with tears, replied.

"Yes, you can. I trust you, Dipper." She waited for the pain the was sure to come, except that it never did. She slowly opened her eyes, she saw with a lifted spirit that everything was back to normal. Except that she now had a broken nose. Dipper's eyes no longer had that yellowish tinge, and Ford was unconscious. She was helped to feet, and as she dusted off the dirt, she was enveloped in a tight, smothering hug by Dipper. She was glad to see that he had cast aside the stick.

"Thank you, Mabel. You have no idea how much those four words ment to me." Mabel relaxed into his arms, and hugged back. Then she realized something important, and frowned.

"What about Bill?" She asked, a little bit worried.

"Gone." Ford replied, getting up. He had roused from his unconscious state.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sixer." They turned to face the voice, only to see the stick that Bill had used to try to kill Mabel. She never realized it before, but the piece of wood kind of looked like it had a face. And it looked like it was talking. It was being possessed by Bill.

"Holy crap, Bill! You're a freaking stick!" She exclaimed, and took out her camera. "I gotta take a photo of this!" She looked at it and smiled. "Hehe, blackmail."

"Laugh all you want, Shooting Star, but you will slip up, and when you do, you will-"

"Snap!" Dipper yelled cheerfully as he broke the possessed stick.

"Well, I think that's enough adventuring for one day." Ford remarked. "Let's go home."

"Agreed." The twins said at the same time. They looked at each other, then back at Ford. Mabel met his eyes, and looked away. He looked sad. She started scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Grunkle Ford, I'm sorry about what I said before. I love you, and that's what matters." He smiled.

"Come on then. I believe Stan made stancakes." The twins cheered, and the trio trudged back home through the forest.

"Hey, Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, my boy?"

"I feel like we're forgetting something."

"I'm sure it's nothing. If it was that important, we would remember it."

"Okay, then." Their voices faded as they headed back to the Mystery Shack.

"Oh, you're wrong, Sixer." Bill returned, this time possessing a gnome. He held the Rift in his tiny hands. "You left it right here, ripe for the taking." He put it down, and stepped on it with all his might. It cracked, and he stepped again. This time it smashed, releasing the contained Rift.

Weirdmagedon had begun.


	2. Love Story

Tittle: Love Story

Summary: Five years later, and Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica are seventeen and finishing school. Dipper invites Pacifica to the final dance of the year. He figures out that he loves her, but he can't figure out how to tell her.

Characters: Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica

Shippings: Dipficia

* * *

Dipper awoke with a start to a knock on the door. Heaving himself off the couch with a grunt, and grumbling about teenage nonsense-he was seventeen, and finishing school that week. After begging his parents, they reluctantly decided to send him and Mabel to Gravity Falls High School- he opened the back door to the tourist trap Mystery Shack. Standing in the doorway was none other than Pacifica Northwest, with a pink bulging sleepover bag under her arm. He sighed inwardly, and lent on the door frame, hands in his dark blue hoodie pockets.

"Hi, Pacifica." He said casually. Seeing her wasn't a surprise. She visited often over the years to escape her parents wrath.

"Hello, Dipper. Do you think I could stay a bit longer this time? Like, a couple of weeks?" She asked nervously, rubbing her arm. Dipper scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to ask Stan, and he'll probably say no..." Pacifica glared at him, and he chuckled. He waved a hand inside. "Of course you can. Come on in." Pacifica grinned and went indoors, shoving his shoulder playfully as she walked past.

"Hi Pacifica!" Mabel cried happily, tearing her gaze from the television screen. Pacifica simply waved back, a forced smile on her lips. Mabel offered a can of pit cola to her, but she shook her head. The brunette shrugged, and had it herself.

"What's the excuse this time?" Dipper asked after telling Stan and his six-fingered twin Ford that they had company for a month, possibly longer.

"Can't a person visit their friends without a reason?" She asked, but her smile faded, and her hands fell from her hips. "They disowned me and kicked me out." She whispered quietly. Mabel spat out her juice, nearly choking on the pit.

"They did WHAT!?" She spluttered, coughing from the inhaled liquid. She can't have heard her right.

"You heard me."

"Well, you know you're always welcome here, and you can stay as long as you wish." Dipper assured. Her grin returned, this time genuine. She enveloped him in a heart-warming hug. The brunette froze, uncomfortable with his predicament. But then he smelt the rose scent of her ivory locks, and he relaxed. It took all of his self-control not to burry his face in her hair.

"Thanks Dipper." She released him, and Dipper stared transfixed into her blue-grey eyes. Heat flooded through his veins. "Good riddance, anyway. After that ghost attack at the manor five years ago, I never liked them." They were inches away from kissing. Then she coughed, and stepped away. "I better settle in, then. Where can I sleep?" He roused from his trance.

"Oh-ah...yeah. Same as always, in the attic." His face was flushed with embarrassment, then he frowned. He never noticed it before, but Pacifica had an abnormally thin body. Did her parents starve her?

"Okay, thanks." Before she left the room, Dipper gaze lingered on the curvaceous lines of her too-thin teenage figure. But then he blinked, and she was gone.

Mabel watched the whole thing go down, her eyes widening when her brothers gaze, filled with a kind of hunger she hadn't seen before, turned to her.

"Oh. My. God." Dipper sensed what she ment. He tensed, the hungry look gone.

"No." He said defiantly. "Not in a million years."

"Ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her to the leavers dance at school!" The leavers dance at Gravity Falls High School was a massive event, where all the students in their final year at school got to have a final ball. And it was tomorrow night. Dipper didn't plan on attending, as this year it was supposed to be more formal and ballroom dancing.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why? Are you scared?" Mabel started making chicken noises.

"No! It's tomorrow night, I have nothing to wear, Pacifica might be going with someone else, she might not be going at all, and don't even know how to dance!"

"Then I'll find you something to wear, and teach you to dance then, silly! _You_ just gotta ask her out." There was no use arguing with her in matchmaking mode. Dipper let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine." Mabel clapped her hands gleefully, letting out a small giggle of laughter. He gulped. What did he get himself into?

"I'll just get to work then."

* * *

Dipper couldn't sleep that night. He kept staring at the roof, thinking about Pacifica, about how she had held him. He turned over in bed, and saw her sleeping on a pallet in the middle of the floor, on her back, one hand beside her, the other on her chest. He watched as her chest rose and fell steadily with each even breath she took. She looked so peaceful, so calm. Yes, he was going to ask her, if only to get his sister off his back. And he should do it now, before he lost his nerve. Throwing his covers off him, he silently crept over to the sleeping blonde, careful not to wake Mabel. She was cranky in the morning if she didn't get enough sleep. Gently, he shook Pacifica awake. She opened an eye drowsily.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked wearily, rubbing the sleep from an eye.

"Do-you-want-to-go-to-the-leavers-dinner-tomorrow-night-with-me?" He asked quickly. She frowned, not understanding a single word he said.

"Say that again?" Dipper sighed, and ran through it again, slower. When she heard it, her eyes widened.

"Of course I will. Now go to sleep. I'm tired, and I have to get my beauty sleep." He obeyed as she turned on her side.

From under her covers, eavesdropping on their conversation, Mabel smiled to herself.

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Stan, tight as he was with money, refused to hire them a limo, so they arrived at the school in the Mystery Shack cart. Dipper got out, clad it a blue tux so dark, it looked black. He adjusted his bow-tie, walked around the cart, and opened an invisible door with a bow that was far too deep, with a huge grin plastered on his face. Pacifica giggled and stepped out. She wore an ankle-length dress that was pale blue embroidered with silver, and hemmed in silver lace. Her hair was done up in a bun with ivory feathers woven in, and had two strands of blonde hair dangling on either side of her for-once-make-up-free face. She shook out her skirts before placing a delicate hand in the nook of Dipper's offered arm. Together they walked the steps to the school hall.

The pair were beautiful together, light and dark, male and female. He gazed into those lovely eyes, getting lost in the stormy seas of her irises, and he discovered, with a shock of realization, that he loved her with all his heart. And not just for her looks, either. He loved her mind, her heart, and her soul. He loved her, not for _what_ she was, but for _who_ she was. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, as they entered the 'ballroom'.

Beside him, Dipper heard Pacifica gasp in awe at their surroundings. He felt as if he might do the same. Circular tables with light yellow tablecloths encircled an oval dancefloor. Streamers hung from the roof in waves of ruby red, sunshine yellow, and meadow green. A large disco ball dangled from the middle of the ceiling, giving off rainbows of colour. It was like something out of a spring dream. Students milled around, gossiping and dancing to the slow waltz that played from large speakers spaced around the room.

"Wow. Just. Wow." Pacifica murmured, awed, as they took their seats.

"I feel like my senses will explode." Dipper replied. "The staff really outdid themselves."

"You can say that again." She smiled. Then something pink caught Dipper's eye, and Mabel plonked herself down next to them.

"Hello, people!" She exclaimed. She wore a strapless hot pink cocktail dress with a large satin bow tied to the right of her waist. Her hair was down and a headband was in it's usual place, but this was bright pink speckled in red. Droplets of ruby dangled from her ears like stars of flame. "Lovely night, tonight is, isn't it!" Pacifica smiled.

"Yes, it is." She replied.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to my sis _privately_ for sec?" Dipper asked, emphasizing 'privately'. She shrugged, and the twins left the table. They walked to the closest wall, and he glanced back to see if anyone was listening, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, yes, I do like her."

"Haha! I knew it!" She punched the air, and Dipper gestured for her to calm down.

"But, I realized that it's more than _like._ I _love_ her, with all my heart, and I don't know how to tell her."

"That's simple. Just tell her." Dipper scratched his head, wincing when he remembered that he wasn't wearing his hat.

"Mabel, it's not that simple-"

"You're starting to sound like when you had that crush on Wendy." He froze. Oh _god_ no. _Anything_ but that. There was no way in _hell_ that he was going to ruin his chances again. _Especially_ with Pacifica involved.

"Fine. I'll tell her. Just don't pressure me." She held up her hands as a gesture that she won't. Then she pointed to something behind him.

"Hey, look! Dinner's ready!" They rushed back to their seats as dinner plates were handed out. Pacifica gave him a questioning look and Dipper shrugged it off, indicating that it was nothing. She narrowed her eyes at him, then dug into her meal. The brunette twins did the same. They ate in silence until desert-an array of chocolate mousse, jelly, and cheesecakes-had been served and eaten. It was then that Dipper worked up the nerve to tell the love of his life how he felt. But before he could utter a single word, he was whisked onto the dancefloor by Pacifica before he knew what was happening.

"Um, what are we doing?" He asked nervously, already knowing the answer, and dreading it. She giggled.

"What's it look like, silly. _Dancing,_ of course." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and lifted his other hand. He took a breath, silently thanking Mabel for his dancing lessons, and wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting in the small of her back. Heat flooded through his face, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He stepped, and the world around them faded as they waltzed through the room, never missing a step, always staring into her hypnotic eyes.

They smiled at each other as Dipper spun Pacifica, and dipped her as the dance ended. They walked to the edge of the table area and Dipper realized with a start that if he wanted to tell her how he felt, now was the time. He absentmindedly rubbed his stubble-free chin-he had shaved it as he got ready-and took a deep breath. Honestly, it had become such a habit, he thought that he was going to hyperventilate.

"Listen, Pacifica. I-I...um. How do I put this..." She looked at him oddly, and he had to suppress a smile. "I-I...um-ah...I-I'm gonna go get some punch." She frowned and narrowed her eyes at his suspiciously, but he shrugged it off, and went to the refreshment bar near the back of the room. He grabbed two paper cups and the punch ladle. Carefully he poured the drink into the cups, and nearly spilt it all over him in fright when Mabel sneaked up behind him.

"What the heck was that!?" She cried, devastated with her brothers attempt to talk to Pacifica.

"What?"

"That!"

"What?" He had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"THAT! Just tell her how you feel!" Realization dawned on Dipper.

"Oh, that. How, though? How do I tell her?"

"You just walk up to her, and say 'I love you'. Simple." Just at that moment, the song _If You Love Someone_ started playing.

 _If you love someone,_

 _If you love someone._

"Typical." He muttered.

 _Wake up in the morning,_

 _Take a breath and let it out._

 _Just forget tomorrow's ever gonna come around._

Dipper took a deep breath, and headed back to Pacifica.

 _Everybody's medicated,_

 _Take you're time away,_

 _Waiting for the right time,_

 _In the short light,_

 _But it's you're life._

"Here you go, Pacifica." He handed her one of the cups of juice.

"Thanks." She took it, and gazed into his brown eyes.

"Pacifica, look, there's something I want to tell you." He began.

 _We can run around,_

 _In circles we make,_

 _Or we can run straight ahead._

"This is going to be hard for me to tell you..."

 _Never ever let_

 _The moment pass by,_

 _When all that matters in the end._

"...so just be patient with me."

 _If you love someone, (Hey)_

 _Then tell them right now._

 _'Cause your heart won't rest, (Hey)_

 _'Till you let it out._

"I never realized it until tonight but..."

 _Let the words you dream, (Hey)_

 _Come out of your mouth._

 _If you love someone,_

 _(Someone)_

 _You gotta make a stand._

"Just spit it out, Dipper." Pacifica ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to it."

 _If you love someone, (Hey)_

 _You gotta make a stand._

 _If you love someone._

"I love you, Pacifica." He blurted. Her eyes widened with shock.

"What?" She whispered.

"I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul, and-" He was cut off by the pressure of her lips against his. He tensed, then kissed back, holding her, equally as passionately, equally as fierce.

 _When true love is staring you,_

 _In the face,_

 _But the words that you're feeling,_

 _Never find their way._

 _You're so invisible to the one you want,_

 _And you'ld give anything to win their love._

They withdrew from each others embrace, smiling into their partners face. They got lost in each others eyes, hazel and cloudy-grey, staring into their date's soul.

 _We can get lost in fears that we make,_

 _And days that feel black as night._

 _But there in the dark,_

 _You find that the stars_

 _Are shining their brightest light._

Pacifica grabbed his bowtie, kissed him again, a quick peck on the lips, and tugged him back to the dancefloor, where they began to waltz the night away. Neither smiled, as if what they felt was beyond facial expressions, but their eyes twinkled with a hungry desire for one another.

 _If you love someone, (Hey)_

 _Then tell them right now._

 _'Cause your heart won't rest, (Hey)_

 _'Till you let it out._

It was hard to believe, that those three simple words, changed their lives, and they slowly danced around the spacious floor. The other students, sensing their new-found love for one another, made sure that they danced well away from the couple.

 _Let the words you dream, (Hey)_

 _Come out of your mouth._

 _If you love someone,_

 _(Someone)_

 _You gotta make a stand._

 _If you love someone,_

 _(Hey)_

 _You gotta make a stand._

It was the beginning, of a large and powerful relationship, one no-one would soon forget.

 _If you love someone._

 _If you love..._


	3. Paw Print

Tittle: Paw Print.

Summary: Age 13, Jessica, a Gravity Falls obsessed fan, struck a deal with Bill Cipher. His price seemed low enough, but what are his true motives?

Characters: OC, Dipper, Ford, Bill.

Shippings: No shippings.

Warning: Course language. Gods name said in vain. (Not that I'm religious. This is a warning for those of you who are. No offence ment, I assure you. Absolutely none.)

Jessica knelt on her king single bed atop her out-dated tinkerbell sheets. She was bent over her A-3 pad, drawing her latest Gravity Falls artwork, listening to her mp3 player, one earphone tucked into her ear. She wore a buttoned grey flannel t-shirt winking with very small amounts of glitter that hugged her faint curves slightly, and dark denim blue skinny jeans. She had tied up long brown hair that ended a hands width below her shoulders, and ice blue eyes, encircled in a thin line of dark blue, her pupil ringed in faint gold. Adding the final touches to her masterpiece, she lent back with a sigh. Her eyes flicked to the closed door, then back to her work. Just as she always did when she was alone, she recited Bill's summoning spell, just for the tiniest shred of hope that the show she loved and adored so much was truly real.

" _Triangulum entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium._ " She muttered. She waited, and... Nothing. Nothing happened. Not even a flicker of his presence. Just pure silence, save for the sounds of the television and her brother playing with the dog. Just like every other time she tried it. With a grunt of effort-she wasn't fat, but she was stiff-she heaved herself off the bed, opened her bedroom door, and headed to the kitchen for a snack. She grabbed a banana and nearly bumped into her brother in the doorway on the way out. As always, he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Jessica! You want to go outside and jump on the trampoline?" He asked, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"No." She replied sternly, but knowing that he would keep persisting until she agreed.

"Oh, come on, Jessica. Please?"

"Go away, Cory." The brunette ordered impatiently. To her utter surprise, he obeyed. Not a hint of reluctance in his face. Just a blank expression. She frowned narrowed her blue eyes at him. This was most unlike him. Something was incredibly wrong. He entered the lounge, and the world went grey. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"Shit." She cursed. "Shit shit shit shit." She flung open the door to her bedroom to reveal a yellow triangle hovering over her bed, examining her work. It was Bill Cipher. She dropped her banana. He turned around, and the door closed behind her.

"Nice work." He praised. "Although it could do with a bit more yellow."

"Holy shit." She couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of hallucination. There was no way that this was real. The incantation... that was just a fantasy. Nothing more than a dumb, stupid, pass-time fantasy. But here he was. But that means... but that means that Gravity Falls, her T.V show obsession, was real. "Holy shit." She repeated. Bill put his hands on his hips. Or rather sides. He was a triangle. She wasn't sure if he even had bones, let alone hips.

"There is no need to swear." He reprimanded. Jessica wasn't listening. She pointed at him, thoughts elsewhere.

"But if you're here, then...then Gravity Falls is _real_." He narrowed his single eye slightly.

"You summoned me. You knew it was real." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Here, Gravity Falls is a T.V show that I have an obsession with. The summoning spell... I didn't expect it to work." Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, God. Gravity Falls is _real. Real!_ " Jessica's eyes flew to his lone one. "But it's not a place, here, it's just a T.V show. I knew it! This is just a dream. I'll wake up, and-"

"Gravity Falls is in another dimension." He informed her.

"Ah, right. That makes sense." She gasped, her eyes alight with excitement. She squealed, and her hands pushed up on her cheeks, a habit of hers when she was this happy. "Could you _take_ me?"

"Not without a deal."

"Crap." All happiness faded from her face.

"Hey, what did I say about swearing?" She ignored him. To make a deal with the devil... it would be like selling your soul. But a chance to go to Gravity Falls... She'd best find out what he wants in return.

"What do you want?" She inquired, cautiously, sitting down on her bed, grabbing her fruit and pealing it.

"To possess you body when you're not in it."

"Huh?" Bill sighed.

"I will give you a necklace so you can go to Gravity Falls whenever you wish." So good so far. "But you will end up having two body's. One here, and one there. And someone has to ocpuy your body here." Oh.

"Can I bring stuff and people in-between dimensions?"

"Yes, they will appear in your school bag, and no, you can't."

"Okay. But why would you want my body?" She asked, confused as she finished her banana and threw it into her bin.

"That's none of your concern." He growled. He held out a hand, and it lit on fire. Blue fire. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Yes, we do." What could he possibly do in this world? There was no magic, no Rift, no Pines twins, no paranormal stuff. She reached out, but before her fingers touched his, she paused, and pointed at him. "Under some circumstances." She could have sworn he sighed in frustration.

"Which are...?" He prompted.

"You are to not mess with my social life, my grades, my friends, and overall my entire life. What ever you plan to do, do it in secret. Tell my friends whenever you are in my body, and above all else, you _do not move the bookmark in my book._ Is that clear?" He looked taken aback for a second, before hurriedly jotting everything down on a notepad he conjured.

"Crystal clear, Paw Print." She frowned, and he held out a hand.

"Paw Print?" She murmured. She would think about that later. Right now she had a Gravity Falls to get to. She clasped his hand.

A necklace appeared out of nowhere. It was a tiger-eye stone paw print backed in rose gold, hanging on a gold chain. It was gorgeous. Suddenly the nickname made sense, sort of. Bill had given her a nickname, like Pine Tree, and Shooting Star. But those referred to the Cipher Wheel. Where does Paw Print come in?

As it settled around her neck, the world around her changed. The walls of her room transformed into pine trees, her bed into a blanket of leaves, twigs and pine needles. She was in another dimension. She went from a rented house in Wellington, the capital of New Zealand, to Gravity Falls, Oregon. America.

She nearly fainted with happiness.

* * *

She bounded down the street, purse tucked under her arm. As much as she wanted to run into town immediately, she made herself go back and get her wallet, praying to God that her eftpos would work in another dimension, and that she had enough for souvenirs. From the Mystery Shack. She was in _Gravity Falls_ for goodness sake. Like she wouldn't visit. She jogged down the road, her smile growing with each sight. She took in the water tower, with the giant muffin spray-painted on. Her eyes danced at the abandoned convenience store, and nearly squealed when she noticed a group of teens hanging out there. She saw Tambry and Robbie, romantically smiling at each other. She saw Thomson, getting 'approval' from Nate and Lee. No Wendy though. But then again, she would probably be at work. At the Mystery Shack. As if suddenly remembering why she was here, she hurried on, faster than before. She passed Manly Dan, Tyler, Tad Strange and Mr Pool Check. Before long she was hiking to dirt track that led to the tourist trap. She was nearly there, just one more turn...

She rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. It was supposed to be right here. What happened...? She looked to her left, saw it, and facepalmed. God, she could be so stupid at times. She walked up to a sign and read it aloud.

"Tours, $15. I can afford that." Five minutes later, Jessica was standing in a group of fellow tourists infront of... Holy crap, Stan. Stanley Pines, great uncle to Dipper and Mabel Pines.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the Mystery Shack! Where myths are made real and the unknown exist. Now if you will follow me..." If this was a dream-even though she knew it wasn't-she never wanted to wake up. They followed Stan around the back of the Shack to the Bottomless Pit.

"And to your right, is the Bottomless Pit. It's bottomless!" The sound of clapping aroused to meet this statement, including Jessica's. They went back around to the actual Mystery Shack. They entered, and the entire host murmured their awe. The stuffed six-packalope stood in a corner, the Cheapskate next to it. She laughed when she saw that. Stan stopped the group and held out his hand. It was filled with blue, grey, green and purple beans.

"These, ladies and gentlemen, are magic beans. Chuck them in dirt and they grow overnight into a giant beanstalk." Jessica nearly choked on disbelief, just barely holding it in. Barely. Dispite the fact that this was Gravity Falls, magic beans was not one of the many strange and wondrous things here, especially so if it was in the Mystery Shack. He gestured to beside the door, where a what looked to be an armadillo with a snake's head, cat's claws and a bear's head for a butt.

"This is an Armasnatear. Quarter armadillo, quarter snake, quarter cat, quarter bear." The group tried to say it, without success, so he spelled it out for them. "Arm-a-snat-ear. Very easy to say, very easy." He pulled out a hat. "This is a magic hat. If you put money into it, it disappears!" Imeadiately tourists put dollar notes into it. Jessica saw ones, fives, tens, twenties... even fifties and a hundred dollar bill when into the supposedly 'magic' hat. Though she knew it was a fake, she couldn't help but put a fiver in there. As she did so, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look, and saw Dipper staring at her from behind the employees only door. She frowned, confused. Why would he look at her that way? Jessica glanced down, saw her flannel shirt, and grimaced. She probably reminded him of Wendy.

"Behold!" Stan exclaimed. "The world's most distracting object." He held up a black and white spiral patterned disk, and began to twirl it on the stick it was mounted on. Instantly the world around her faded as her gaze was drawn to it, sucked into it's pull. What was she thinking of again? Oh, well. Suddenly it stopped, and she blinked, rousing from her trance. A flicker of red caught her eye, and again saw Dipper, his attention elsewhere, this time holding... The journal. It took all of her self control, every last shred of it, to stop from squealing in excitement. Sensing her gaze, Dipper turned to meet her eyes. Ice-blue eyes flicked to the book he was clutching, and the brunettes hazel eyes narrowed at her, tucking the old book back into his vest.

"That will be all, folks. Feel free to spend as much money as humanly possible at the gift shop." Stan declared. She turned away from the twin reluctantly, as she had so many questions and was dying, literally _dying_ , to meet him and his sister. All thoughts of them faded as she spent the hell out of her money, damning the consequences. She was in the _Mystery Shack_ for crying out loud.

She'd be damned if she didn't.

* * *

Jessica, done with her shopping spree, opened her eyes to find herself in T-block at school, her favorite lunch-time spot. She sat cross-legged, her back was to the heater that her four friends claimed, and she was in her uniform. She raised her eyebrows at the fact that Bill managed to put on the uniforms complicated skirt. Then she looked at her friends, all on their phones or tablets.

"Guess where I was?" She asked excitedly, her knees bouncing in excitement. But her friends just looked at her, confused, odd looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about? You were here the whole time." Claudia asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Come on, Jessica. Even this is more than your usual crazy." Her identical twin sister Grace remarked, barely looking up from her phone.

"He didn't tell you?" Jessica frowned.

"Who?" Jade inquired.

"Bill."

"Why would Bill tell us anything. He's just a fictional character from a show I don't even like." Bella ordered.

"I went to Gravity Falls." Jade nearly choked on the water she was drinking, and swallowed it before laughing. "You don't believe me."

"Of course we don't. You can't _go_ to Gravity Falls. It's not a place."

"I can prove it!" Quickly she explained all the events that had happened, from her deal with Bill, to now, even showing them the necklace.

"You must have dreamed it. It's just your obsession talking." This time Grace glanced up from her phone.

"Yeah. And if you really did buy all that stuff, where is it?" Claudia asked.

"Right here." She tugged over her bag and dug around in it. She pulled out everything she brought at the Mystery Shack, and her friends just stared at her with disbelief. "A Mystery Shack bobble head, two t-shirts, five key chains, one for each of us, and a postcard signed. By. Stan." It had cost extra for that.

"Holy shit." Claudia stared at her wide-eyed, her gaze flicking from her, to the merchandise, and back to her. "Take us. Take us take us take us-"

"Can't."

"Why not." She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Bill just said I can't."

"Well, at least we know why you said 'Hi, I'm Bill' to us, and 'It's funny how dumb you are' to Claudia." Jade remarked. Just then, Alex, Jessica's not-so-secret admirer, walked in through the door.

"Hey, Jessica."

"Go away, Alex!" Grace threw her bag at him. But he just caught it, and refused to give it back. Jessica sighed in frustration and touched her paw print.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out." The look on Alex's face was priceless as her sight faded into oblivion and her mind moved between dimensions. She once again opened her eyes, to... darkness. Utter, complete, darkness. This was _not_ where she left her body. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she noticed that she was tied, head to toe, to a chair.

"What the...?" She frowned. "How did I get here?" Her eyes darted around the room, searching for some kind of clue. Whispering, then a deep voice sounded from beyond the shadows of the room, one that tickled her memory.

"Don't play innocent, Bill." Her frown deepened.

"Bill? Why would Bill be here?" More muttering.

"Who are you?" A younger voice, male.

"Jessica Feral." She replied completely honest.

"Jessica Feral? What kind of name is that?"

"Hey!" Jessica cried, insulted. The older voice spoke again.

"How do we know you're not Bill?"

"Because I'm freaking Jessica Feline Feral!" She struggled against her bonds. "Now can someone please let me go?"

"Not until we know you're not Bill." She pouted, then gasped when she heard what they said next. "Ready the memory gun. We're going to erase Bill out of her mind."

"What!? No! Stop!"

"Give us one reason why, Bill."

"I am not that fucking goddamn son of a bitch Bill!" Shit shit shit shit shit. Could she even trust these people? She heard the gun get fired up. Was this the Society of The Blind Eye? No, they got disbanded ages ago. Suddenly the realization of the owner of the voices hit like a rock.

"I'm from another dimension." She blurted. The memory gun powered down, and she breathed a sigh of relief, as the lights flicked on to reveal five people, in the basement under the Shack.

"Wendy, Stan, Mabel, Ford, and Dipper." She murmured, her eyes moving from face to face.

"Hey, how do you know our names?" She shot Dipper a glare that could curdle milk.

"None of your beeswax."

"What?" He muttered, but dropped his case as Wendy spoke.

"Nice flannel."

"Thanks." She replied, nodding in her direction. "Now could someone please untie me."

"First tell us how you know our names, and how you know about Bill." Jessica sighed in frustration.

"Where I come from, Gravity Falls is not a place, but a kids cartoon T.V show that I watch and am incredibly obsessed with."

"You watch a kids show?" Stan asked, his voice cracking with amusement.

"If I recall correctly, you do as well."

"And which one would that be?"

"Duck-tective." She replied simply. He froze.

"You have no proof." He said at last, and she rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, yes, along with all my friends. Well, except for Bella, but she refuses to watch even one episode. Now that I've explained myself, someone Goddamn untie me!" It was Mabel who did so. "Thank you." Jessica said, rubbing her sore and chafed wrists.

"Tell us how you got here." Ford ordered.

"You guys are gonna hate me for this, but I made a deal with Bill."

"What!?" Dipper cried, and she glared at him. But she didn't know that Wendy was behind her until the butt of her axe slammed into her skull, and she collapsed.

* * *

Jessica roused, still in the same room, but back in the chair.

"Oh, for Gods sake!" She cried, throwing against the ropes.

"What did he want in return?" Dipper asked.

"Why am I back in the chair!?" She demanded to know.

"Just answer the damn question." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"To possess the body in my world when I'm not there." She replied. "I mean, what would he want with that?" Ford facepalmed, and everyone looked at him.

"Absolutely nothing." He replied.

"Exactly. So why offer me it anyway?"

"Did you ever think about what happens to the body in this dimension?" He asked.

"Well, no." She admitted.

"When you are here, Bill is in your other body, right?" She nodded. "When you go back there, you and Bill swap-"

"Giving Bill a physical body here in Gravity Falls." Dipper finished. Jessica's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh." Was all that she managed to say. "Shit."

"Shit is right." Muttered Wendy, untying the brunette.

"One last thing I need to mention. He calls me Paw Print. Don't ask me why, he just does." Dipper looked thoughtful.

"Like Pine Tree, Shooting Star and Sixer." With each nickname he gestured to himself, Mabel and Ford.

"Well, good luck taking him down without me, 'cause when he's here, I'm not, and when I'm here, he's not." She saluted them and moved in the direction of the elevator. Stan gripped the collar of her shirt.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Jessica shrugged. "You need to stay here, so Cipher comes here."

"Riiiight." She nodded, lips pursed. Stan sighed.

"You have no clue what I mean, do you?"

"Nope."

"You are going to go back to your dimension here, so when you swap, Cipher comes here."

"Ah." This time she truly understood. Stan released her as Ford held up a hand.

"I have a better idea. It's night now, so Bill should be asleep in your body. But being a demon of pure energy, he doesn't need sleep, so we can summon him here, and it would be okay for him to leave your body."

"What good would that do? Frankly, I like the other plan, as it involves me not doing anything."

"Why don't you want to do anything?" Mabel asked, a frown on her face.

"I failed at karate, I'm not that strong, I'm not that good at self-defence, and the only thing that I can do is fencing, and not that well! Well, I am getting better, but that's beside the point." She couldn't meet their eyes. Even a blind man could see that her spirit was down, and needed lifting. Dipper walked over to her.

"Look at me. _Look at me_." He ordered, and she obeyed. "Now think. Think about why you do those things. Think about why Bill calls you Paw Print."

"I do those things because...because I'm a fighter. I don't give up. Well, except for karate, but I never liked that. I am fighter. I am wild. I am feral. I am beast. I am animal." She said, numbering each trait off on her fingers. Realization dawned on her, and her eyes widened, her voice growing soft. "I am... I am Paw Print." Dipper stood back as she started to pace, hand on her mouth. "My personality, my spirit...it's wild, untamable, unbreakable. While your names refer to the Cipher Wheel, mine is my personality. Which is odd, sure, but true." A wild beast inside of her, one that had been caged for 13 years, awakened. She looked to Ford, a feral gleam in her eyes.

"Tell me what I need to do."

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm the one who has to summon him?" Jessica asked, kneeling on the floor, still in the basement, finishing lighting eight candles in a circle. She shook the match to extinguish the flame, and Ford replied.

"Because you're the only one here who has a deal with him."

"I made a deal with Cipher." Dipper pointed out.

"Is it still on?" He shook his head. "Exactly."

"Okay, here we go. _Triangulum entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!"_ Again the world went grey, and Bill Cipher materialized infront of them.

"Hiya, Paw Print. Having second thoughts about our deal?" She looked behind her, where the others were, and nodded, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess you could say that." He noticed the people behind her, and his noodly arms fell from his triangular sides.

"Crap."

"Why did you want a body, Bill?" She asked pointedly.

"Here or there?" Jessica could see plain as day that he was trying to change the subject.

"Here."

"Oh. Well, I thought that would be rather obvious." She raised an eyebrow, and put her hands on her hips.

"Spill it, triangle." She ordered, jerking her chin at him as the rest looked on expectantly.

"To destroy the journals, of course." Without looking, she knew that Dipper facepalmed on hearing the obvious; she heard the slap of it from behind her. She held her chin high.

"Well go fuck yourself, 'cause you're not getting them."

"Oh, we'll see about that, Paw Print, we'll see about that." Silence, then...

"You know, that would have been way more effective if you just dissapeared." He showed her a particularly rude gesture, and Jessica gasped. She advanced on him, shaking her finger at him.

"Okay. I may swear, I may curse, and I may say some pretty rude stuff, but I have a line. And you, sir, just crossed it." She stopped just below him, glaring up into his single eye. Bill just laughed.

"Silly girl. Do you really think you can hurt me? I am a being-"

"Of pure energy. Yeah, yeah, we know." Dipper jabbered.

"I may not be able to touch you, but I can damn well try." She started to jump, trying to grab Bill. Mabel ran up to her and held her back.

"Jessica, stop!"

"Let me _go!"_ She cried, shaking off her grip with such force, fear showed in Mabel's eyes as she stepped back, hands in the air in defeat. Ford tried, stepping forward.

"Jessica, calm down. There is no-" She whirled, and growled, actually _growled_ , at him, a feral and wild gleam in her eyes, promising a slow, miserable and painful death to those who got in her way.

"Oh, _shit._ " Dipper muttered.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go." Wendy announced, pointing to the elevator, and ascending to upstairs. Everyone watched her go, before turning their attention back to the conflict between Jessica and Bill.

"Fucking, double-crossing, lying, _bastard._ " She snarled at him, each word fueling her hatred of him, increasing it steadily. Stan clapped his hands together.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. I say we take this outside and let them fight it out."

"Stan, I don't think that's a good idea." Ford tried to reason, but it was hopeless. The others were already nodding their agreement. Jessica hadn't even glanced away from Bill.

"Bill, do you have a physical form."

"Has Weirdmagedon begun? No. So...no. I don't." She wasn't amused. "Oh, all right. I do, but I can only access it once a decade, for a day. Luckily for you, I haven't used it yet. I'll be back in about five minutes." He assured.

"Good. Prepare to lose, Cipher." She drawled, and he faded from the room.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking as Bill arrived in the body he mentioned. He wore a bright yellow tailcoat, with a brick pattern, embroidered in orange. His arms and legs were swathed in black, black gloves covered his hands, and black boots protected his feet from the freezing morning chill. He had a triangular chin, yellow and black hair-top half yellow, the rest black-and a obsidian black triangle eyepatch covered his right eye. There were no straps that Jessica could see, and it appeared to hover in midair. His breath iced around him as he spoke.

"It's _freezing_ outhere. How do you humans stand it?"

"By bundling ourselves up and hoping for the best." She relied cooly.

"Typical." He muttered. "Well, what are the stakes?"

"Stakes?" All six of them, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford, spoke at the same time, but no-one noticed.

"If we're going to fight, there have to be stakes." He explained. Jessica pursed her lips and nodded.

"Very well. If I win, _when_ I win, I keep the necklace and you can fuck the hell off." Bill smiled.

"And if I win, you will hand over the journals. All three of them." Dipper gasped.

"Jess, I don't think-" He began.

"Deal."

"Are you sure?" Ford asked.

"Of course I'm fucking damn well sure, thanks for the vote of confidence." As she said that, she mockingly did thumbs up.

"She's lost it. She's utterly lost it." Mabel whispered.

"I know I've fucking lost it! I only swear this much when I have!" Jess was screaming now. She took a breath, and calmed down. "So is this a fight, we know that, but will it be in a boxing ring, or a circle in the dirt? Or simply just without any of it?"

"How about just a circle in the dirt?" Bill suggested, drawing said circle. Jess just shrugged.

"'Kay, then."

A couple of minutes later, Jessica and Bill stood side by side, infront of nearly the whole town. Stan had called his friends, and pretty soon, word spread. Now he was busy placing bets.

"Best out of three rounds. Winner of each round is whoever knocks the other out of the ring, or into unconsciousness." They nodded, and while Bill walked gracefully to his side, Jess stalked with an insufferable swagger to hers, venom and wildness making her eyes bright. Instead of flannel and jeans, she wore a peacock blue singlet, and grey and pink track pants.

"Round one. Fight!" Stan cried.

"Oh, it's on, Bill." She challenged, her knees slightly bent, fists guarding her face. She advanced on him, and swung. Pain flooded through her hand as she struck him, connecting with his jaw with a sickening _crack._ He relocated his jawbone, and swung his fist at her. Jessica dodged to the side, moving swiftly, her other hand finding it's way to his face, this time breaking his delicate triangular nose. She lifted her foot, and quick as an asp, kicked him in the stomach. Bill staggered back, and wiped the blood bleeding sluggishly from his nose, glaring at her. She stared back, her gaze filled with pure, undiluted hatred.

"Fucking _bitch_." He spat. She smiled a wicked, wild, _feral_ smile, as she circled him.

"Quit your useless whining, Cipher." Jessica kicked the back of his knees, causing him to collapse. "I've already won." She clasped her fingers together, and brought them down hard on his skull.

* * *

She accepted a bottle of water from Mabel, and stared at Bill, who had recovered from unconsciousness. Dipper aproached, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, Jess. You can do this."

"Oh, _fuck off._ I can do this myself." She snarled at him, shrugging off his touch. He backed away, holding his hands up. She wiped her chin, and stalked back to the circle, where Bill was waiting.

"Round two. Fight!" Stan shouted. Jessica crouched, eyes locked on Cipher. He ran at her, fist raised, and she swept her leg out, hooked it around his, and pulled. He toppled over, but before she could punch him, he had teleported away from him, and duplicated around her. Jessica looked around frantically, but she couldn't tell which one was the real Bill.

"Foul! Foul! He's using magic!" Someone cried. She launched herself at the nearest Bill, but she flew right through it...landing a mere inch away fron the line. She got up, and carefully studied the multiple Ciphers. They all looked the same, except...except for the fact that one stood out among the rest. While most were slightly hazy, faded around the edges, one was crystal clear, every detail perfect.

"I got you now, Cipher." She smiled, and flung her fist at him, aiming at his gut. But she fazed through it. She stumbled, and as she tried to recover herself, Bill, the _real_ Bill, came up from behing her, and kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling across the dirt line. She registered the fall a moment before it happened, and landed in a roll. But it was too late. He won. She snarled at him, baring her teeth as she got up. She did not bother dusting herself off as she stalked back to the line.

"Again." She snarled.

"Are you su-" Ford began.

" _Again._ " She repeated.

"Round three. Fight!" Stan announced for the third and final time. Imeadiately Bill tackled her, but her head clear with rage, with a killing calm, dodged the attack. A sound rippled deep in her throat, and she growled at Bill. He feinted to the left, and she fell for it, earning a bow to the face as a result. She stumbled back. He kicked at her, but she caught his foot, and twisted it. He let out a yelp of pain, but she didn't give him the mercy of letting go. She twisted harder, and pulled him closer. Before he lost balance, she gripped his shoulders, and brought her mouth close to his ear.

"You lose, Cipher." She whispered, and slammed her knee into his nuts, her face blank with rage. Bill winced at the pain. Jessica side-kicked him, sending him flying out of the ring.

"Time to hold up your side of the deal, Cipher. So _fuck off_." She spat those words out like venom in her mouth. But he just got up, and smiled as he replied. It was not an as-you-wish smile. It was a bitter, vile, _cunning_ smile.

" _No_." And with that, he rose into the air, high out of reach.

"You fucking _bastard_." Jessica swore, shocked. She held out a hand behind her. "Stan. Give me the magic beans." She ordered, eyes gleaming with vengeance. Pure, wild vengeance.

"But-" He began, trying hopelessly to reason with her.

"Just give me the fucking damn _beans_!" Cold, round objects were pressed into her out stretched hand. She threw them into the ground, and whether by pure luck or sheer will, they grew. Gasps sounded from behind her as she grasped hold on the ever growing beanstalk. It only grew as high as Bill before it stopped growing, but it was enough. With all her might, her strength, her will, she slapped him. And again. And again.

" _That_ is for double-crossing me. _That_ is for cheating. _That_ is for going back on you word." She drew back her leg and side-kicked him in the stomach. "And _that...that_ is just because I can." She snarled. The impact sent him hurtling to the ground. Jessica climbed down the stalk, and walked over to him as the crowd looked on.

"I'm keeping the necklace, _Bill Cipher_. So you can crawl back to whatever shithole you came from." She kicked dirt onto him. "And if I _ever_ see your filthy face again, you will regret it for the rest of you miserable existence." She hissed, and turned back, her eyes daring, just _daring_ , for anyone to challenge her. She reached to Pines family and faced the town. There was a moment of silence, the crowd in fearful awe of her.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go back to your damn homes already." She waved them off, and the hurriedly obeyed. It was clear that no-one was to mess with this woman. This wild, feral, _beast_ of a teenage girl. And if anyone, _anyone,_ got in her way, she would cut through them like stalks of wheat.

She never found out what happened to the so-called _Bill Cipher._

Jessica surveyed with a keen eye over her new domain. After her fight with Bill, she was in desperate need of space. And so she took a walk. Deep in the forest, she had stumbled across a lovely clearing set in the side of a mountain. A crystal-like lake was planted under a small waterfall that flowed out of the rock. Not too big, not loud enough to cause annoyance. If anything, the space was peacefully quiet. But it was still big enough to contain a small cave inside it. A perfect hiding spot if need be. Upon arrival, she had hired gnomes to build her a small hut where she would stay when she visited Gravity Falls. And of course she would visit, dispite what Bill had put her through.

Like hell she wouldn't.


	4. KittyBill

Title: KittyBill

Summary: Mabill fluff. A nice lighhearted one-shot after that last one. (Geez, that was intense. Did I really write that?) The name of this one gives the rest away. And now, without further ado, my failed attempt at humor.

Shippings: Mabill

* * *

She should have known he would have done this. In fact, she should have expected it of him. And yet she was still caught off guard. She never learned.

Dipper and Mabel backed up against the wall, terror written all over their faces. Mabel panicked, hating knowing that her brother didn't know what to do. Everything he had tried so far had failed or backfired. Why were things so _hard_ when it came to Bill?

The demon towered over the twins, a grin over his face. For some odd reason, he preferred to be in his human form, today of all days.

"End of the line, kiddos." He sneered, hands on hips. The words echoed around the room, adding to the severity of the situation.

Mabel just wanted to wipe that obnoxious smirk off his face. So. Dang. _Bad_. A flash of red and gold caught her eye, and she quickly glanced in it's direction, praying Bill wouldn't notice. He didn't.

The object the girl saw was the journal, resting in the spot it had been flung to before. She breathed a silent sigh of relief. She checked Bill and Dipper, taking note that the two enemies were having a silent stare-down. She nearly smiled at the thought that the demon would stoop so low.

Without warning, she flung herself towards it, earning a shriek of alarm from Dipper, who had seen her move out of the corner of his keen eye. Grabbing the book, she opened the it to a random page, and smiled when she saw the spell written in bold letters on the crusty page. She stood, and pointed at Bill while chanting in Latin.

"Ego vocabo risus intinge!" She cried. For a moment nothing happened. She looked around, searching for some sign of success. But there was none. A slow smile spread across the demons face, and he smirked at the twins.

"Ha! Did you really think you can defeat me? A powerful-" He never finished his sentence. A packet of _smile dip_ , of all things, appeared, and landed right in his open mouth. He closed it, surprised, and consequently swallowed the entire thing whole, plastic wrapper and all.

He coughed, heaving up small amounts of bile. Being the good person she was, Mabel rushed to get a bucket for the sick demon. She placed it under in head just in time as he threw his guts up.

Mabel cringed from the sight, and Bill didn't even murmur his thanks.

"Typical." Dipper muttered under his breath, and Mabel shot him a glare that could curdle all the milk in the world. He raised his arms in submission and turned away.

Bill recovered in record time, and turned back towards them, wiping vomit off his smiling lips.

"Now, where were we?" He inquired slyly, and a little bit embarrassed by that little show.

"Ahh, I believe you were about to kill us." Dipper replied sarcastically. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Right. But now it's lost the whole 'terror' effect, so thanks alot for that." He sneered, equally as sarcastic.

Suddenly, a blinding yellow light erupted from the demon, enveloping him from head to toe. Dipper and Mabel shielded their eyes from the light, avoiding permanent damage. It went for some time, and while it was happening, the paranoid child wondered what was causing this.

Slowly it faded, and the twins blinked away the temporary blindness, clearing their vision. When they could see again, a small, white cat was sitting where Bill had once stood. Dipper raised his eyebrows as Mabel giggled uncontrollably.

Bill meowed angrily, before proceeding to wash his paws. This just made Mabel burst into hysterical laughter. The cats ears, tipped with a golden brick pattern, twitched furiously upon hearing and seeing this.

Mabel fell to the floor, and started to bang her fist on the ground. Dipper pondered as to what caused this, and began to flip through the journal for some kind of explanation. As if sensing what the boy was thinking, Bill meowed an inquiry as he paused on a specific page.

"Perhaps the smile dip reacted with the magic in you, causing you to shift into the form of a cat." He explained, barely containing his laughter.

The demon-turned-cat hissed his disgust, and Dipper smothered a smile. Seeing this, his eyes narrowed into slits and his claws popped out. He growled a warning. Dipper burst into laughter.

"Sorry Bill, but how can we _not_ find this funny!? You're a freaking _cat_ for gods sake!" Bill hissed, and launched himself at the boy's face. He screeched his alarm, and a tried to claw at the attacking demon, attempting to pull him off his face.

Bill's only reaction was to dig his claws in further, drawing blood. Mabel laughed at this whole scene.

"Mabel! Help!" Dipper begged his taller-by-one-millimetre sister, tugging at the demons fur to pull him off.

"Sorry dude. This is _way_ too funny. Although..." She pondered for a moment, before whipping out her camera and pointing it at the fighting pair. "Say cheese." She ordered, and took the picture. "BLACKMAIL!" Mabel cried happily, hands in the air.

Wondering what all the shouting was about, Stan wandered into the room, a frown on his aged face. His eyes widened at the sight he saw, and he paused at the doorway.

"Uh, hi Grunkle Stan." Mabel stated nervously.

"I'm just gonna go..." Was the only reply, before their uncle slowly backed out of the room.

With one last pull, Dipper dislodged the hissing cat-demon from his face.

"Aha!" He cried, triumphant. Then he had a thought. "Hey, you're a demon, right? Can't you just transform back?" The squirming beast paused in thought, and a bright light surrounded him briefly as the changed back into his human form.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go now." And he dissapeared. Dipper and Mabel stared at the spot he had been standing in, possibly traumatized.

"Wow. _Wow_." The boy stated.

"We just defeated Bill with smile dip." Mabel also remarked, rather surprised. Silence, then the two yelled at the same time.

"Hey, Ford!?"


End file.
